Maruss and Rembrant
Maruss (マルス, Maruss?) and Rembrant (レンブラント, Rembrant?) are a team who end up pursuing the team of Tia and Megumi early in the Mamodo fight. Their element is metal. Maruss was originally Tia's best friend in the Mamodo World, caring and looking out for her compared to her bullying ways against Zatch. But once in the human world, his mentality changes, believing that friends can no longer be friends due to the nature of fighting and must go against one another to become king. Rembrant is a power-hungry, blithering idiot who believes he can rule the world with his mamodo Maruss. When Tia and Maruss meet for the first time in the human world, he betrays her and attacks her, sending her into the ocean. When Tia survives and is taken cared by Megumi, they start to pursuit her and attack them on many occasions, due to Megumi being a famous idol. While assaulting Tia in the midst of one of Megumi's concerts, Zatch comes to her rescue by standing up to Maruss until both their bookkeepers arrive to fight the battle against him. Ultimately, it is Zatch, the former "weakling" neither he or Tia cared for, who defeats the prideful Mamodo, and forces Tia to change her ways about friendship in the heat of battle. Maruss' shirt is ripped off Spells Garon: A giant spiked metal pillar extends from Maruss' hand. Ganzu Garon: Maruss fires multiple spiked balls from his hand. Ei Garon: Fires a spiked ball on a long chain that can be controlled. Gigano Garanzu: Maruss' strongest spell. A giant drill is created to attack the foe. Darai Garon: A giant spiked ball falls from the sky above the opponent. (video game only) Gashield: Three metal spikes covered in smaller spikes appear to shield Maruss. (video game only) Personality Maruss seems to use a rose when he comes, and Rembrant is here. He seemed to be very bad tempered, impatient, bossy and a bratty attitude mamodo and he hates Zatch for interfering. Rembrant is a madman who yells, "Garon!" Maruss is a traitor to Tia in the real world, and he is very bossy. Appearance Maruss is a mamodo has long blonde curly hair that looked almost like a girl. He wears a purple vest with a buckle on it, a white shirt with a blue tie. Maruss wears brown shorts, with white long socks with black pirate shoes. Maruss has very sharp teeth when he's in the human world. He has red eyes. He has muscles after he loses his shirt. Quotes Maruss' Quotes "This is the place, Rembrant." "Yeah." "And I'm finally glad to see you again. (chuckling)" "Really?" "(evil laugh) Well, Tia, I've finally found you." "Your partner is on stage, and the show won't be over for quite a while. which means at the moment, your spells are totally useless!" "Go on! Go ahead, Tia, run. I don't care, but if you do, all attack all those fans out there!" "The last time we saw each other, you got away which was aggravating to say the least, but you won't rscape this time! We're going to defeat you right here and now!" "Ha. You're begging me? How very touching. Well in that case, there's going to be a slight changing plan." "I'm gonna take my time destroying you! And I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it!" "Heh heh! Once I'm done with you, I'll wreak such havoc in that auditorium it will be empty in no time." "Hey, I know that voice. (continues using Garon.) Is that you Zatch? Well well, so you're here too. I'll squash you like a bug, you weakling!" "(grunts) How dare you try to interfere!" "What!?" "Yeah, that's right." "Friends? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Remember what we we're told before being sent here? Only one of us can be king. The one who's still standing to get under the battle. The one who remains under the battle! This battle isn't about being nice to a friend. It's about eliminating them by doing whatever is necessary!" "Pricisley! Without a human partner, you can't even use your spells to defend yourself. Thanks for making it so easy. I hate it when weaklings fight back!" "The moment you began to trust me, was the moment you lost the battle, Tia!" "(in the flashback) By doing whatever is necessary!" "What? Back already? Hehehe... What ashame. I was just about to destroy the weak little twerp." "(evil laughter) What relief! I was afraid you two might not come back. It would have been infuriating if you escaped me again." "(his sleeve was cut a little biit) You haven't changed. Your attacks are weak as ever,Tia! So why drag this out any long? You can't possibly win, and you know it!" "To my hearts content, eh? Sounds good to me. I'm quite fond of this one.It's one of my favorites!" "That's it."(uses Ei Garon over Tia and Megumi as he hits the, Maruss laughs.) "I must admit your defensive are very strong, indeed. However, they only work what's above the ground. They're really quite useless against an attack that comes from below the surface!" "(Maruss laughs evilly) I've enjoyed our little game, but it's over now! Goodbye, Tia!" "Get out of the way you little weakling!" (his sleevers were all ripped off.) "You lily-livered little wuss, I warned you not to interfer, and you did it, anyway! So you're gonna get what you desevered, you're going down!!" "Blast it! Why am I having so much trouble getting rid of this little nerd!?" "You little weasel!" "What's this?" "Mutch better! (yells)" "Darn it! Why do you keep interfering? Why are you protecting them? This fight has nothing to do with you. Besides, what good is it gonna do? Even if you protect them from me, sooner or later, you'll have to fight them yourself!" (The flashback starts.) "This battle isn't about being nice to a friend, it's about eliminating them by doing whatever is necessary!" "Pricisley! Without a human partner, you can't even use your spells to defend yourself. Thanks for making it so easy! I hate it when weaklings fight back." "The moment you began to trust me, was the moment you lost the battle... Tia!" "(losing temper) Be quiet!" (he throwns Ei Garon furiously.) "Aaah!" "I can't believe he's still thinks he can defeat me. Let's fight this little twerp, Rembrant!" "(growls and he furiously punches.) "You little freak! Huh?" "Aaaah!" (after Zatch Zakers him immediately, his shirt gets ripped off during the Zaker Spell.) (Maruss' shirt was all ripped off and his muscles were seen, and he gets up losing his temper some more.) "ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET MYSELF BE DEFEATED BY AN OUTCAST WEAKLING LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!" "I'M GOING TO WIN! I'M GONNA BE KING!! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME YOU LOWLY OUTCAST SCUM!!! YOU'VE PANSERED ME, YOU"VE BEEN AFRAID WITH MOUTH STRUGGLING AND FEAR OF MY POWER LIKE TIA!!!!!!!!!!!!" "REMBRANT, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?!?! ATTACK THEM AGAIN AT ONCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "(cries) DRAT! THEY DODGED MY ATTACK AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (his spell disappear.) "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" (Maruss screams in agony when Zatch kills him.) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Maruss screams while going back to the Mamodo world.) In Zatch Bell: Mamodo Fury. "Okay!" (while picking him.) "Move it!" (when he attacks characters.) "Yeah!" "How was that? Did you see that." (as he wins.) "Rembrant!" (when he's ready to cast the spell.) "I can't believe it!" (when his book is burned.) "What?" (when his book gets burned.) "This spell will bring you down!" (when he is ready to use special attack.) "Let's go, Rembrant! We're gonna show these losers what real skill is!" "Now, let's look for our next opponent. I need to become king as soon as possible." "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Well, Tia... I've found you! Your partner is on stage, and the show won't be over for quite a while. Which means... your spells are totally useless!" "Go ahead Tia, run! I don't care! If you do, I'll attack all those fans out there!" "Last time we saw each other, you got away which was agravating. But you won't get away this time!" "Ha! You're begging me! Once I'm done with you, I'll wreak such havoc in the auditorium, it will be empty in no time!" "Ha ha ha ha ha! Our little game of tag ends now and here! You're weaker than me, Tia!" "Ha ha ha ha! This is the end!" "Gaaaaah!" "We'll take him down quickly, Rembrant! An attack from a weakling is irritating." (When he's ready to fight.) "I'm gonna have fun with this." "Where'd you go?" "A loser like you should just keep running." "What are you doing? Attack them again!" (Maruss' sleeves are all torn off.) "Ugggh! Why?! Why do you keep interfering? Even if you protect Tia and Megumi, one day they'll be your enemies! "(in frustration) You worthless loser! I'll be the king! How dare you defy me you lowly outcast!" "You worthless, I will be king!" "You lowly outcast!" (when he gets hit by Zatch.) "Why am I loosing energy like Zatch?" "No! Nooo!" (the scene is when Maruss dies with his shirt ripped off.) Questions "Why does Maruss hates Zatch Bell?" Answer: Because they made him the main character. "What happened to Maruss' shirt when Zatch uses Zaker on him?" Answer: It disinigrated. "Why Maruss turned evil in the human world?" Answer: Because Tia broke up with him. "Why is Maruss so bossy?" Answer: ......he needs a girl. "Why is Maruss such a traitor to Tia in the human world." Answer: "What happened to Maruss' sleeves when Zatch tries to use Zaker on him?" Answer: "What happened to Maruss' teeth?" Answer: Telling Maruss and Rembrant Hey little mamodo. What's your name? Your name starts with an M. " Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Characters that got their books burned Category:Enemies of Zatch Bell Category:Characters that have their shirt ripped off Category:Deceased Characters